1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices configured towards the treatment of bone fractures, and more particularly, to a multi-faceted bone fixation system configured towards treating a variety of different human bone fractures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of devices have been developed for the support and treatment of different bone fractures. Existing solutions have ranged from simplistic measures, such as bone support plates, structural rods, and other single-function prosthetic devices, to more elaborate mechanisms involving a complex arrangement of different components.
Although a variety of different approaches have been attempted in the past, existing solutions have consisted basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations that have proven to be inadequate or impractical in application.
In this respect, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective fracture fixation system that substantially departs from the prior art, and in so doing, provides a fracture fixation system oriented towards providing significant initial structural integrity as well as rapid patient recovery.